Ciel Goes on Summer Break with Me
by HermioneK
Summary: Sequel to: Ciel Comes to High School with Me. I don't really care if you read them in the right order or not, but you might not know who some of the people are. I forcibly drag Ciel on summer break with me. Crack & Ciel torture ensue. T for language.
1. Bonfire at Stephanie's

Ciel Goes on Summer Break with Me – Chapter 1

Bonfire at Stephanie's

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers that reviewed my last two chapters! They were very inspirational and encouraged me to get off my lazy ass and write some more! XD Thank you for that, I needed it.**

**To Strawberry Rose: I am soooo glad that I provided entertainment to you and your best friend. Usually my friend and I are on the other end of that rope. It was nice for a change. ^_^ Hahhaaa, my friend and I ALWAYS sing to the openings and closings. It's my favorite part of the show. And all of my newly addicted friends will hum along because they haven't learned the Romaji yet. (I love Romaji. Oops, sorry if that's supposed to be Romanji, I don't really know. I probably look pretttty stupid now. * -That's a facepalm emoticon that I came up with. Feel free to spread it around the internet.)**

**To xMaddie: Hehehe, I love "Gay or European." I swear, I've listened to it 40 times in the last 3 days or so, and that's not counting how many times I've sung it. Have you seen it with the Ouran clips? It's AMAZING! Are you in England right now? Sorry if that seems stalker-ish it's just because before you said something about 'maths' so I was just wondering. ^_^ Ew, gross, you licked the floor? I guess I shouldn't be talking though, I licked my driveway once. **

**To LuNa6780: Thank you soooo much! That was so nice! I'm glad I've made all of you guys laugh!**

**So, my computer's memory is all hosed up because I took up too much space when I ripped Kuro to my iPod. My dad's making me delete it off of my computer. :'(**

**Don't worry, that's the end of the author's note. I sat down at this computer an hour ago and haven't done anything for the actual story. What a lose I feel like.**

The actual story:

Me: Cielllll! Did you finish packing up all those musty, old school papers yet?

Ciel: No. Why do I have to pack them up, anyhow?

Sebastian: Sir, would you like me to pack them up for you?

Ciel: Yes.

Me: We're taking them to Stephanie's house to have a bonfire!

Ciel: Why?

Me: Because it's the end of the school year and it's a celebration to show that school has ended and summer has officially begun!

*20 Minutes later*

Me: Steffi! We're herrrre!

Steffi: Hello! So, do you wanna swim first or burn the papers? Oh, I know, you'll wanna eat first.

Me: Of course! When do I ever NOT want to eat?

Stephanie: When you're sick. Because when you don't want to eat, I know there's something wrong with you.

Me: Good point. Got any sweets?

Stephanie: Neapolitan on the top left.

Me: *calls out from the depths of the freezer* Thanks!

Stephanie: So, uh, what about those two?

Me: Huh?

Stephanie: *points to Sebastian and Ciel, who are awkwardly standing there with their piles of rubbish*

Me: Oh, them? Don't mind them. You've met Ciel before, and this is his butler, Sebastian.

Stephanie: I think I'm in love!

Me: Back off sister, and get in line, there's like, 3,000 other fangirls out there.

Seb: Miss Stephanie, would you like me to deposit the bags of trash by the bonfire?

Stephanie: *is still dazed* Yes…

Me: Hey, this ice cream is really hard to scoop!

Stephanie: *is undazed now* Just put it in the microwave for a couple seconds.

Me: *puts the ice cream in microwave, and hits the 'two' button, not realizing that her microwave is the kind where it'll start cooking for two minutes now*

*2 Minutes later*

Stephanie: OHMYGOD, LAURA! YOU LEFT THE ICE CREAM IN THERE FOR TWO MINUTES! IT'S ALL MELTED NOW!

Me: Hehehe, look, now it's all mixed together!

Stephanie: But now I can't eat the strawberry! It's all underneath the chocolate and vanilla! **(Strawberry is the only one she likes…Ooops)**

Me: Well, you could have a snow cone. I'm gonna have a snow cone AND melted ice cream!

*5 Minutes later*

Me: This is gross. This is disgusting. This is actually really yummy. It's like, the melted outside is hot, and the stiff inside is really cold. Yum. Do you want to try some, Ciel?

Ciel: Oh so you've remembered I'm here, have you?

Me: No need to throw such a fit over it. Do you wanna come swimming with us?

Ciel: …

Sebastian: I believe that my young master, regrettably, does not know how to swim.

Ciel: *throws snow cone at Sebastian's face* I told you never to speak of that to anyone.

Sebastian: *wipes snow cone off of his face*

Stephanie: Here, I'll get that for you. *stands on top of two chairs and tiptoes to reach his face* *cleans off with a cloth*

Sebastian: You are simply too kind to a mere butler.

Stephanie: *Blushes* It's no big deal, really.

Me and Ciel: *gag*

Me: Hey, uh, how bout we go swimming now?

Stephanie:*rips off shirt and pants to reveal that she's been wearing her swimsuit the entire time* LET'S DO THIS! *cranks up radio really loudly*

Me: CANNONBALL! *runs and jumps into pool* *sings along to the music, loudly* DON'T FEEL LIKE PICKIN' UP MY PHONE, SO LEAVE A MESSAGE AT THE TONE!

Stephanie: Hey we should make a music video to that song!

Me: MMkay. Hey, Sebastian, wanna videotape us, please?

Sebastian: Whatever my young master wants! :3

Ciel: *starts dancing to music*

Sebastian: *turns around and tapes Ciel*

*5 minutes later*

Ciel: *realizes Sebastian has been videotaping him the entire time, and Stephanie and I are staring at him with our mouths open like this: :0* SEBASTIAN! *pushes Sebastian into the pool*

Sebastian: Dear me, it appears that my clothes are all wet… *giggles behind hand* But it appears that Young Master is quite the dancer.

Me: CIEL! YOU OWE ME A NEW CAMERA!

Ciel: *pouts* Fine.

Stephanie: *rushes out of the pool* I can get you some new clothes, Sebastian! *runs into the house* *comes out carrying her clothes* Here, put these on!

Sebastian: *changes behind bush* *comes out wearing a pink shirt that's WAY TOO small for him, and denim booty shorts **(Just imagine him like Grell in the cultish episode, except WAY, WAY, WAY hotter than Grell XD)**

Me: *wolf whistles* That's a nice look for you, Sebastian. *Hops out of pool* So, shall we start the bonfire?

Ciel: *still pouts* Fine, whatever.

Stephanie: *giggles like the pyro she is* BRING ON THE FLAME IGNITOR! **(Whatever that liquid stuff is that makes more flame…the name is currently escaping me… :/) ***Throws a gallon of flame ignitor on the fire* HOLY SHIT! *fire blows up into this huge, cannon ball thingy-majig*

Me: AWESOME!

Ciel and Me: *start coughing because the smoke bothers our asthma*

Sebastian: Bocchans, don't you think it would be quite safer for your health's sake if you stayed inside?

Me: Yeah, I suppose so, but I don't give a shit. This is what I want to do, and I won't let that stop me!

*1 Hour later*

Me: *cough cough cough*

Sebastian: *shoots me the 'I-told-you-so' eye*

Me: Shut up! *smacks him* *takes inhaler* And stop smirking!

Stephanie: *throws more flame ignitor onto fire* *giggles* *throws entire trash bag of papers onto fire* *bag breaks open and papers spill everywhere, including on the grass*

Me: Steffi, calm down. Look! See? The grass is too wet for it to catch on fire! The papers will just burn themselves down!

Stephanie: HOLY SHIT! WHATTA I DO? WHATTA I DO? HELLLLLP ME! *runs in circles* OH! I KNOW! *runs to grab hose and turns water on*

Me: *stands there calmly watching Stephanie panic*

Stephanie: *runs back and forth carrying hose and freaking out*

Me: *turns to Sebastian* Wanna order pizza?

Sebastian: Oooh, I hear they have a new sesame crust!

*30 Minutes later*

Pizza dude: *hand me the pizza* That'll be $7.

Me: *hands him the money* *walks outside with pizza* *pokes pizza on stick* *burns pizza over fire* God save our gracious Queen, long live our noble Queen, God save our Queen.

Ciel: *sings from inside while taking his inhaler* Send her victorious, happy and glorious, long reign over us: God save the Quuen.

Me: *smiles* Hey, wanna go watch Kuro, Stephanie?

Stephanie: YES!

Me and Stephanie: *walk inside and watch 3 hours' worth of Kuro*

Me: *sighs* Ah, I love bonfires. :3

**Thank you to http : / / w w w . h y m n s . m e . u k / g o d – s a v e – t h e – q u e e n – h y m n . h t m for the lyrics ;)**

**If anyone wants to beta this story or have me beta one of theirs, let me know! I'd be glad to help or receive it! :3**

**I just keep adding to this a/n. Oh well, more insight to my life, I suppose. I hope you guys are actually reading this…So, recently (this morning) I started watching Fruits Basket. I thought it was a little interesting at first, but I always give animes at least 3 episodes before I nix them, so I was watching it and stuff (I watched 10 episodes this morning…) and realized that the main chica (I forgot her name) is really annoying because she's so damn nice all the time. It's like, man, just stick up for yourself for once and be a bitch to someone else for once! Stop being so damn nice to all these people that are mean to you! But I LOVE Yuki, and realized how much he's like Ciel: He's quiet, reserved, adorable, has pretty much the same hair cut, AND THEY BOTH HAVE ASTHMA! I know a lot of you guys out there have asthma too, and I was wondering: When you read about a hot, fictional character having asthma, does it make you feel a little less dumb or a little more cool or whatever? I feel less loser-ish when I see that Ciel and Yuki have asthma like me. 3 And I love Kyo, too. I imagined Ciel like him in this chapter.**

**So, later this week I am having my first skateboarding lesson. Should make for an interesting fanfiction chapter. And I'm getting braces in the same week. *Insert sarcastic confetti here* As much as that sucks, it should also make for an interesting fanfiction in which I will tease and ridicule myself instead of Ciel this time. Anybody doing anything super cool or super lame that I should add to this story? Let me know! Oh, and wish me luck to get the braces, I'm quite nervous. What colors should I get? I was thinking Gryffindor colors, but maybe black and purple like Ciel colors? What colors look horrible on braces? Sorry for making such a hugely long author's note. *Bows in apology like Sebastian***


	2. Sleepover with Kaoru

Ciel Goes on Summer Break with Me – Chapter 2

Sleepover with Kendall (Kaoru)

**If any of you want to read another AWESOME (but not quite as awesome as mine XD) fanfiction, look up Areida Martinez on here, and she has a cool fanfic about Ciel. But if you don't want to, ignore that post. **

**Oh, and since SO MANY *sarcasm* of you helped me in my braces-color-decision, I decided to do Hikaru colors, and get light blue and dark blue. :3 I don't want the braces, but I'm excited to get cool colors.**

_**READ THIS FOR SURE, IT'S IMPORTANT**_**! Okay, so, later on in this chapter, Kendall and I are watching Ouran. I call her Kaoru and she calls me Hikaru. We. Are. Not. Twincestuous. It's purely for fun, because we act just like them, minus the kissing and 'brotherly love' and shit.**

**I always say "Ok, Laura, keep this A/N short," and it always ends up being longer than I meant it to be. Sorry! Continue reading! *Bows like Sebastian***

Ciel: *groans* What is SHE doing here?

Me: Jeez, Ciel, be a little nicer! She is my twin after all! We're having a sleepover!

Ciel: *groans* I'll be hiding in this closet for the next 24 hours, then. Good bye! *jumps in closet*

Me: *drags him back out* Oh no you don't. Remember, you're fodder for this story!

Ciel: Oh yeah? Then how are you going to pay me then?

Me: Um, I could give you a cookie?

Ciel: Fine. But it better be a good cookie.

Me: Don't worry, it'll be an oatmeal chocolate chip one.

Ciel: But that sounds gross.

Me: It's not! It's combining the two best cookies ever created! Oatmeal and Chocolate Chip!

Ciel: Whatever.

Kendall: *knocks on door*

Daisy (my dog): *runs to the door and tramples me to the ground*

Me: DAISY! BAD DOG! *smacks Daisy on head* *turns to Ciel* Hey, you know, you could've helped me then.

Ciel: *sits on coffee table* Yeah, I know.

Me: *pouts* *opens door* Hello, Kendall!

Kendall: Hello, my darling Kao-chan!

Me: I missed you in the past 6 days that we didn't see each other!

Kendall: Me too!

Ciel: *clears throat*

Me: Oh, shut up already. *turns to Kendall* Wanna watch anime?

Kendall: DO YOU HAVE TO ASK?

Me and Kendall: *run downstairs dragging Ciel with us*

Ciel: I DON'T WANNA WATCH YOUR STUPID ANIME WITH YOU!

Me and Kendall: *gasp* How could you say that? *Bitch-slap Ciel across the face*

Ciel: Ow! *rubs cheeks where red welts are forming*

Me: Here, let's finish off Fruits Basket. I've been meaning to for awhile now.

*10 Minutes Later*

Me: What the crap? What is the 'cat's true form'? What is going on? What's up with Saki? What is Kyo's master TALKING ABOUT? UGH! Kendall! Tell me!

Kendall: No.

Me: Why?

Kendall: Because you HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!

Me: But I don't want to!

Kendall: Ya know, you totally remind me of Uo.

Me: What? Why?

Kendall: 'Cause she's super protective of her friends and impatient!

Me: *thinks about it*

Ciel: Will you two just SHUT UP already and get back to watching the show? Now I missed like, 3 minutes worth of it because you loudmouths couldn't close your traps!

Me and Kendall: O.O

*15 Minutes Later*

Kendall: Oh, look! Uo's being all IMPATIENT and ANGRY because she doesn't know what's going on THE SECOND IT'S GOING ON!

Me: *giggles*

*70 Minutes Later*

Ciel: Aww, poor Kyo! His master just slapped him across the face and now he's a hideous monster that ran and hid in the forest! And he made such a cute little cat! Wasn't it totally cute when he was all "Oh, I don't like the rain" because he was a cat? It makes perfect sense! :3

Me and Kendall: *exchange glances* *make crazy motions at Ciel*

*1 Hour Later*

Me: WHAT THE HELL? THAT WAS THE DUMBEST ENDING EVER! You don't even meet all the zodiacs, and you don't know what happens and it just ENDS! That was horrible!

Kendall: *giggles* Laura, you are the best person to watch anime with, I swear. Wanna watch the last episode of Ouran?

Me: YES!

*15 Minutes Later*

Me: AW! THAT IS SO. DAMN. CUTE! OH! OH! I'M DRIVING! YES! Everybody stay off the road, because Laura has is driving and it ain't gonna be pretty! Oh….yeah, see? I told you! Look I just crashed the carriage. Oh! Look! Kendall, you're coming after me! Aww, you want to see if I'm okay! How sweet!

Ciel: O.O

*10 Minutes Later*

Me: DAMN! I want some hot dude to ditch his fiancé and to catch me while falling off of a carriage into a river! Man, she's got guys crawling all over her! Damn, Haruhi! Watch your friggin' arm, you just hit my broken arm. Don't you think that hurt? Watch it, you friggin clutz!

Kendall: Do you wanna watch the outtakes?

Ciel: No! I've had enough of this anime!

Kendall: Are you sure? 'Cause you got pretty into it during Fruits Basket.

Ciel: Yes, I'm sure! Just no more anime!

Kendall: Well, we could cosplay to the mall…

Me: Okay! *runs to get cosplay* **(I'm cosplaying as Hikaru and Kendall is cosplaying as Kaoru in their Karuizawa outfits. You can find a pic of this on my profile. ^u^) YOU KNOW WHAT? I TRIED TO PUT A FRIGGIN URL IN THERE ABOUT 700 DIFFERENT WAYS, SO YOU GUYS WILL JUST HAVE TO LOOK IT UP YOURSELVES! SORRY!**

*20 Minutes and 1 Uncomfortable Car Ride Later*

Me: *gets out of car* *stretches* Whoo! Let's do this!

Ciel: *grumbles and grudgingly follows*

Toi: Hey, Laura, hey Kendall. Who's that? *gestures at Ciel*

Kendall: Oh, this is Ciel. We're both dating him.

Toi: O.O

Me: We're not actually dating him, we just wish we could.

Ciel: O.O

Toi: … *5 Minutes Later* So what's up with the ribbon on your arm?

Me: Well, there's actually supposed to be two of them… It's a cosplay.

Kendall: *nods vigorously*

Me: *looks at phone* Oh crap, Mom want us to come home now. Bye, Toi!

*Drive home*

Me: Let's make some cool posters for my room!

Me, Kendall, and Ciel: *make posters*

*2 Hours Later*

Kendall's Mom: Kendall! Time to leave!

Me and Kendall: Shit!

Me: Bye, Kaoru! *sniffles* I'll miss you over vacation!

Kendall: Bye, Hikaru! *sniffles* I'll miss you more!

Ciel: Oh shut up. You'll both miss each other. Can I leave and have my cookie now?

Me: Will you shut up if I do?

Ciel: Maybe.

Me: Ugh, fine. Here. *throws cookie*

Ciel: *catches cookie* *eats it* Yum. *walks away happily*

Kendall: *leaves*

Me: *sniffles* Now what will I do for 2 weeks?

**Hey, I just made a Deviant Art account. I have A TON of anime drawings that I make, so if you guys ever wanna look at them or have me look at yours, (they don't even have to be good, seriously, I just like looking at art, and I'll look at yours if you want me to. Or critique you or whatever. My name is Her-my-knee. I'll post a drawing of the braces up AS SOON AS I GET HOME! Oh! And I'm writing this in the wi-fi that I magically, found, so the updates might be slower than usual.**


	3. Vacation

Ciel Goes on Summer Break with Me – Chapter 3

Vacation

**Argh! I was re-reading this and realized I had like, 3 typos that were UNEXCUSABLE! OTL GOMENASAIIII! So I fixed those up and added a few extra lines to clarify the chapter and add some more humor. **

Ciel: Are we there yet?

Me: No. It's like, a 6 hour drive, just chill your pants.

Ciel: *groans* But I have to pee!

Me: You're a boy. Pee in that empty McDonald's cup.

Ciel: No way! I am Earl Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom Company and head of my family! And I will NOT pee in filth such as that!

Me: Hey! Don't say that about McDonald's, I like them! *calls to driver's seat* Hey, Mom, pull over at the next rest stop, Ciel has to take a piss! *turns to Ciel* Happy?

Ciel: *Pouts*

*10 Minutes Later*

Mom: *pulls over at rest stop*

Ciel: *runs from car to bathroom*

*5 Minutes Later*

Ciel: Ahhh *sighs contentedly*

Me: Feel better?

Ciel: Immensely.

Me: Can we leave now?

Ciel: *nods head*

Me and Ciel: *get back in car*

Me: Hold up! Wait! I need some food, I'm starrrrving! *runs inside*

*20 Minutes Later*

Me: *runs out of building with chicken nuggets, milkshakes, and burgers*

Ciel: Oh! Oh! I want a milkshake!

Me: *snickers* My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!

Ciel: *slaps me*

Me: *ties him to the roof of the car*

Ciel: *climbs back inside once I've fallen asleep*

*5 Hours and 25 Minutes Later*

Mom: WE'RE HERE! EVERYONE OUT!

Me: *wakes up, dazed* *gets out* *stretches* WHOO! WE MADE IT! ALIVE! AND IN ONE PIECE!

Ciel: Don't act so happy about it, it's only camping, after all.

Me: Shit! Why did you have to remind me about that, Ciel?

Ciel: :3

Me: *unpacks stuff* Ew, gross, there's bugs all over the place here. How long are we staying here, Mom?  
>Mom: Uh, 3 days here, 2 days in the hotel, 1 day at Mt. Olympus, and 3 days in St. Louis.<p>

Me: Ugh, 3 days?

*3 Days Later*

Me: YES! TIME TO LEAVE HERE! I HAAAATTTEEEE CAMPING! *packs stuff*

Mom: *Drives to hotel*

*At hotel*

Bellhop: Good morning, I hope your stay with us is pleasant! Is there anything I can help you with? *pulls out fork and scratches head*

Mom: Uh, yeah, having a trolly cart for the suitcases would be nice.

Bellhop: *runs off to get trolly cart*

Me: *turns to Ciel* Is it just me or did that bellhop seem familiar?

Ciel: *nods head*

Bellhop: *appears with trolly cart* Here you go ma'am, I am simply one hell of a Bellhop.

Me: *knocks Bellhop's hat off* *GASPS* I KNEW, it was you, Sebastian! But what are you doing here?

Sebastian: Why, I was lonely without my Bocchans, and figured you would need assistance while on this vacation.

Ciel: *through gritted teeth* How very kind of you…  
>Me: While, since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful. Go unpack my stuff, Sebastian.<p>

Sebastian: As you wish, Bocchan.

Me: I'm going swimming. See you later, Sebastian. Ciel, do you wanna come with?

Ciel: *grinds teeth*

Sebastian: *says in sing-song voice* _Some_-one can't swim, now can he?

*1 Hour Later*

Me: So what is there to do in this hotel?

Mom: We could go shopping…

Me: YES! WE'RE GOING SHOPPING! *calls to Ciel* Ciel, come, it's time to go shopping!

Ciel: But I don't want to. I'm sick of shopping with you.

Me: Too bad. Come on.

*In the car*

Mom: So where are we going?

Me: Shopping.

Mom: Yes, I know, but where at?

Me: Uh, I don't know; just follow the signs that say 'downtown.'

Mom: *drives* WAIT, SHOULD I HAVE TURNED THERE? DO I NEED THE EAST OR WEST EXIT?

Me: I DON'T KNOW; WHY DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW THESE THINGS?

Mom: *gets off at wrong exit*

Me: Shit, now we're completely lost.

Mom: WELL HELP ME GET BACK ON THE FREEWAY! WHICH ROAD IS THAT? WHAT DID THAT SIGN SAY?

Me: I DON'T KNOW! IT LOOKED LIKE 'THOMPSON?' I CAN'T READ WHEN YOU DRIVE SEVENTY MILES AN HOUR ON A ONE-WAY STREET WITH A SPEED-LIMIT OF TWENTY-FIVE!

Sebastian: Ma'am, if it makes you feel better, I would most certainly drive for your benefit.

Me: Where were you 20 minutes ago? And how did you get here?  
>Sebastian: I am simply one hell of a chauffeur, madame.<p>

Me: Oh stuff it, you big goof.

*Inside the mall*

Me: Oh, Ciel, look at this sailor outfit! Wouldn't it look so cute on you?

Ciel: …

Me: Go put it on!

Ciel: No!

Me: NOW!

Ciel: *cowers* *changes into clothes*

Me: AWWW! :3 You're so adorable! *flops around*

Ciel: What's wrong with you? Are you having a seizure?  
>Sebastian: No, she just gets like this occasionally.<p>

Me: You know, like when I breathe in or out. Or see shotas in adorable clothing.

Ciel: I am NOT a shota!

Me: Of course you are!

*2 Days Later*

Me: Ciel, we're going to Mt. Olympus! Do you wanna come? **(Mt. Olympus is like the crappier, run-down, Greek version of Disney World in Wisconsin…And with a water park.)**

Sebastian: I believe I mentioned before Bocchan, that my other Bocchan does not know how to swim…so going to the water park would be useless for him.

Me: Oh. Well, we'll miss you Ciel!

Ciel: *cries in emo corner*

*6 Hours Later*

Me: Aww, Ciel, were you crying that whole time? Poor shota! *runs up and snuggles him*

Ciel: *sniffles* Yeah, I was…AND I AM NOT A SHOTA!

Me: Whatever… :3 Whoo! Off to St. Louis!

*In St. Louis*

Me: Wow, Ciel, look at the Arch! It's amazing! Sebastian, can we go to the top?

Sebastian: Yes, Bocchan.

Me: YES! LET'S GO!

Me, Ciel, Sebastian: *Wait in line for entrance to Arch*

Security Guard: All right folks, right this way please. *Ushers people through a metal detector*

Metal Detector: WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH!

Me and Ciel: *cover our ears*

Ciel: What is that dreadful noise?

Me: Sebastian! You didn't take your silverware out of your pockets? Now they're gonna think we're all terrorists or something; thanks a lot!

Guard: Sir, can I please ask you to remove your silverware from your pockets?

Sebastian: *shows him his Evil Eye*

Guard: All righty sir, then you may keep your silverware. Right this way, please.

Me: *shrivels and flinches*

Ciel: What's wrong with you?

Me: *hides in corner* I don't like small spaces…

Ciel: *snorts* Are you kidding me?

Me: *curls in fetal position*

Sebastian: *pulls Ciel away* Bocchan, it may not be good to make fun of her at this time…

Me: Oh, shut up, Sebastian, I can hear you all the way over here, you know. *stands up* I'll be fine! *takes deep breath* I can do this!

*5 Minutes Later*

Me: *sees tiny elevator* Holy shit. I can't do this. Bye!

Ciel: *drags me into elevator* You're doing this.

Me: *sits with knees pulled to chest* Ooookay then. This is by far the weirdest elevator I've ever been in.

Ciel: Yeah, me too.

*Elevator gets to top*

Me: *bursts out of elevator* YES! LOOK AT THIS VIEW! IT'S AMAZING! *pushes small child out of way to see view*

Small child: *cries*

*20 Minutes Later*

Me: Well, that was cool. Let's go to the kids' museum! :0 Look! They have a piano here! *sits down and plays piano*

Sebastian: Bocchan, do you perhaps think you might want to let someone else use the piano now?

Me: *turns around and sees line behind me* Oh. Sure. *gets up from piano*

Small child: *sits down*

Me: GET OUT OF THE WAY! *sits on top of small child* *continues playing piano*

Sebastian: *rolls eyes* Couldn't you have just done that at home, Bocchan?

Me: What, sit on a small child? No, I don't have any small children at my house.

Ciel: He means playing the piano.

Me: Ooohhh. Yeah, I guess I could've. Okay, let's go home then!


	4. Broken Hips and Hearts

Ciel Goes on Summer Break with Me – Chapter 4

Broken Hips and Hearts

**I am SO SORRY for not updating. I was sooo busy this summer. You know that road trip in the last chapter? Yeah, that trip was actually a lot longer than in the fanfiction. Sorry. Then I had two summer camps…and I'll stop there. Because I, myself, hate it when authors give long lists of excuses, so it would be hypocritical of me to continue.**

**Long story short, I was busy, and now that school's started, I won't be as busy. (Isn't that just the slightest bit sad?)**

**I also made a few changes to Chapter 3, if any of you want to check that out. ;)**

**Anyhow, this chapter is going to be waaaay different from the rest of the story. I'm not going to write it in script-style format, just as a change of pace. Let me know what you think. Oh, and I'm also very fond of the chapter title. Are you?**

**Dear ChocoTaiyaki: thanks for that awesome review, it totally made my day! :3**

**WARNING! This chapter contains a grand total of not one- not two- but THREE new characters! Olga, Tati, and Alois. Yes, Alois. (Olga and Tati are reviewers that I promised could be in this chapter!) It has shotas singing, broken hearts, and hospital trips. Plus it is like, 4 times longer than my normal chapters. Reader discretion is advised. ;)**

Laura, a fifteen-year old girl, small for her age, walked into the refreshing air-conditioning of the house on a hot summer day while carrying the mail inside. She leafed through each selection, the wind blowing her red hair back over her hunched shoulders. Her face slightly pouted in a thoughtful manner when she got to a neon-green leaflet advertising a new skate park just down the street.

"Hey, Mom!" she called down the hallway. "Have you heard about this new skate park that just opened down the street?"

"Oh, yes," her middle-aged mother called back, walking into the room, carrying a load of freshly-laundered clothes on her hip. "Didn't you see all the construction trucks down the street working on it?"

Laura thought to the last time she went down to the street corner. She honestly couldn't remember when she'd last done that.

"Uhh…" she intelligently said "No?"

"Well why don't you go check it out this afternoon? You could go and take that little gray-haired friend of yours. (I do find it hard to believe you're two years older than him, you know.) What was his name? Shell? Shiela-"

"His name's Ciel, Mom! And yes, he is only two years younger than me!" her daughter retorted, disgusted. She snatched the neon flyer out of her mother's hands. "Fine, Ciel and I will go there after dinner!"

*After Dinner*

Laura strapped her elbow, knee, and wrist guards on and then buckled her helmet.

"What's all that stuff for?" inquired Ciel in a bored manner.

"It's to protect you in case you fall," Laura said, also in a disgusted tone. It would have been quite surprising to hear her say that in a more disgusted manner than she just did. Frankly, impossible.

"Yes, I know _that_," snapped Ciel, laying on Laura's bed and flipping through a magazine. "I knew you were klutzy, but I didn't think you were klutzy enough to wear all that safety stuff for menial, day-to-day things."

Ciel just barely managed to duck a flying projectile aimed at his head. He later discovered that it was a Harry Potter book. _Jeez, _he thought, _that could've snapped my neck._ He then fantasized what the news headlines would say the next day: _13-Year Old Boy Dies From Book Being Thrown at Head!_

"Are you coming, or what?" grumbled Laura, leaning out the door and waiting for his decision.

Ciel was snapped out of his reverie by her grumpy tone. "Uh, sure," he said, climbing off the bed and following Laura.

*At the Skate Park*

"Do you even _know_how to skate-board?" Ciel drawled.

"Of course I do! Do you think I'd be here if I didn't?" Laura shouted, while tightening the trucks of her board.

"There's simply no need to be so defensive about a mild question."

"Who says I was getting defensive? Just leave me alone!" Laura shouted and skated off.

Ciel leaned up against the metal rails and looked off into the distance, appearing as if he were waiting for someone or something.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" said a blond boy in a rather smug tone. The boy jumped off his skateboard, kicked it into the air, and caught it, all in one seemingly effortless move.

Ciel turned around and was startled to see the ugly face of Alois Trancy, his archenemy, skateboarding. "What are you doing here?" he chastised.

"I could ask the same of you," Alois countered in his annoying 'I-don't-care-about-anything' voice. And to top it off, he picked some invisible dust off of his shoulder.

"I'm here with-with…" _What do I even begin to call her?_ Ciel thought. _A friend? Wouldn't that seem to, I don't know, nice? Considering she HAS been kidnapping me for the past five months….but I HAVE been starting to enjoy her presence, however snarky and humorous it may be…._ "a friend!"

Alois raised his left eyebrow in a questioning manner.

Ciel sighed. "You wouldn't know a friend if it hit you in the face, Alois."

In response Alois just raised his other eyebrow.

"Can't you just go away? Haven't you caused enough trouble in my life?"

"As a matter of fact, Ciel, I plan on causing just a little bit more trouble. How about we have a competiton!"

"Hmm? What kind of competition? And what would the winner get?"

"Well, I suppose we'd have a skating competition, since we _are_ at a skating park after all. The winner would get…Um, the winner would get…"

"My giant Pocky collection!" gleefully shouted Laura, seeming to appear out of nowhere and startling the boys. "But on one condition!"

Alois and Ciel just stared at Laura. Taking this as a sign to continue, she stated "I get to decide the final competition for the winner!" Overwhelmed with her evil behavior, she let out a long cackle. "Then it's decided! Alois and Ciel will skate, I will decide the competition after that, and the winner will get my Pocky collection!"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" Ciel asked Laura through gritted teeth. Without waiting for an answer, he dragged her away by her ear. "Have you forgotten that I can't skate?"

"There was no need to be so violent!" chastised Laura while rubbing her now-red ear. "That really hurt, you know! No, I didn't forget that you can't skateboard. You're so behind the times, it's ridiculous! I'll just take your place and skate for you. Yeah, like a pinch runner."

Ciel just looked questioningly at Laura.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you don't know what a pinch runner is? Seriously? You ARE behind the times." And without waiting for Ciel to answer, she grabbed him by his ear and dragged him back to Alois.

"_I_ will be filling in for Ciel Phantomhive in this competition!" Laura pompously announced to the small crowd that was starting to gather.

"What's the matter, Ciel? Too scared to fight for yourself? Gonna leave me to fight a _girl_ instead?" Alois swaggered.

"HEY! I don't like your attitude, Alois. Besides, we all know that if you and I got in a fight, _butlers aside_, I would win. Since you're such an ass, I am now changing the competition!"

Ciel rubbed his sore ear, saying nothing. But one could tell by the glint in his eye that he was glad to have Laura as his pinch-skater.

"WHAT? You can't do that!" an outraged Alois cried. "You can't just CHANGE the competition! That's not fair! And why would YOU win in a fight?"

"Well, it's obvious I would win because I'm not a priss like you. And I CAN change the competition. It's MY Pocky you're going to be winning, after all." Laura waited a few seconds to see if anyone objected. No one did. "Well, that settles it. First off, I'm going to have each of you sing the Cow Song, and whoever sings it the best wins. And then we'll move on to the skating part. Because I can't let Ciel _completely_ get away with doing nothing, now can I?" She clapped her hands in a leader-like manner. "All right, you both have one hour to learn the song. Go, and make music!" She fanned her hands out like she was Moses parting the Red Sea, or like she was trying to shoo away a flock of gnats.

*One Hour Later*

"Well? Have you both learned the song?" inquired Laura oh-so-innocently…or as innocently as a fifteen-year old, shota-capturing child could ever be.

Ciel and Alois arrived at the scene with slumped shoulders and scarred faces, as if they couldn't believe what they had just witnessed on the two nearest computers with Youtube access. They shot each other wary looks as if to say _This girl is __crazy!__ Why did we agree to this? I'm so gonna beat you. How long till this humiliation is over?_

"Who wants to go first?"

The two shotas did their best to look invisible.

"Hmmm, I pick Alois, since I don't like you, or your shitty attitude. Get up onto that stage!"

A stage suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Alois looked shocked and traumatized.

"Go on up there, good buddy!" taunted Ciel, slapping Alois in a brotherly-like way on the back.

"I wouldn't get to cocky if I was you, Ciel. You're up next."

Ciel immediately stopped talking and reviewed the lyrics in his mind.

Alois walked up to the stage as slow as he possibly could; looking like a dog with its tail caught between its legs.

"Before I turn 16, Alois!" Laura shouted impatiently through her bullhorn and sat down in a director's chair while wearing a French beret.

When Alois _finally_ reached the stage, he closed his eyes and cleared his throat. When he opened his eyes, a strange look came upon his face.

Then Laura finally came to an epiphany. _Alois is actually nervous,_ she realized. _He's probably never talked in public, let alone sang a ridiculous song on stage in front of them!_

After Alois sang the closing note, his knees literally gave out and he collapsed into the fetal position while on the stage. When he regained (some) of his composure, he crawled offstage.

"Ciel!" barked Laura. "Your turn!"

Ciel slowly made his way up the stairs to the stage, and started singing.

When he finished, he calmly walked off stage, but a careful observer would notice his knees knocking together every few steps.

"Well, thank you each for singing. I will meet with the panel of judges in the back room."

"What back room?" snorted Alois.

"What panel of judges?" snorted Ciel at the same time.

"Why, the back room and panel of judges that I just magically set up back there!"

Laura waltzed off to the back room and met with her hand-selected judges.

"So, what do you think of their singing?" proposed Laura.

"CIEL SHOULD WIN!" immediately shouted Kendall, crawling across the table in her excitement.

"Why?" asked Laura.

"BECAUSE HE'S SEXY!" she retorted.

"Well, I whole-heartedly agree," said Laura, "but we need a _real_ reason."

"THAT IS A REAL REASON!"

"Did you like, forget to take your medication this morning or something?"

"I think Alois should win!" said another judge. She was a few inches taller than Laura, with dark brown hair and eyes to match.

"Oh, Judge Tati, thank you for voicing your opinion. May I ask for a justification?" Laura seemed glad to have things back in order.

"BECAUSE HE'S SEXY!" shouted Tati.

"AKLJDFAKJFDAJ!" cried out Laura, practically ripping her hair out. "DOES ANYONE HAVE A _REAL_ REASON AS TO WHY ONE SHOTA SHOULD WIN OVER THE OTHER SHOTA?"

A different judge leaned to Tati and whispered in her ear. She had black hair and green eyes. She was wearing purple skinny jeans with a black tank top and black Converse. She was one of those people that would've been immediately pegged as 'emo' at your average high school.

"Yes, Judge Tati, you would like to say something?"

"I will be speaking for Judge Olga, who is unable to voice her opinion in duress."

"How exactly is Olga in duress?"

"She doesn't like speaking in public! She's shy! Got a problem with that? Gosh!"

"No, no!" cowered Laura. "Please, continue!"

"Well, Judge Olga stated that Alois should win because he had good musicality, used vibrato frequently, and made an attempt at falsetto."

"BUT CIEL HAD FALSETTO THE WHOLE TIME!" shouted Kendall, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Yes, but Ciel always has falsetto. He's more shota than your average shota."

"Okay, it's decided!" said Laura, once again claiming whatever scrap of authority she had left. "Alois will win the singing competition!"

Laura threw the black curtain of the Back Room aside in a grandiose way, and stood up tall to deliver the verdict. "Alois has won the competiton-" She was cut off from the many 'boos' in the crowd. "WAIT UP! I DIDN'T TELL YOU WHY-" But before she could say the justification, she was tackled by Kendall and Ciel.

After fighting the shota and fangirl off, Laura stood up. Her hair was a wreck, her clothes were ripped, and there was a wild look in her eye, but she was NOT going to let anyone stop her. "Alois wins the competition for his attempt at falsetto, his musicality, and frequent vibrato!" she shouted out in one breath before anyone could yell at her. She abruptly stopped and looked around, as if daring anyone to challenge her. No one did.

"And now…we move onto the skating competition!"

The gaggle of onlookers followed Laura down to the skating rink.

"Alois, you go first!"

"WHAT? WHY DO I GO FIRST? I JUST WENT FIRST FOR SINGING!"

"You're going first and that's final! Now go!"

Alois did a series of flips, 180s, and half-pipes ending in a 300-foot grind on a metal pipe. After bowing to his audience's affection, he turned to Laura and gave her a cold look.

Laura cracked her fingers and her neck. She put her right foot on the front of the skateboard; poised and ready to go. She licked her finger and held it in the air, testing the wind direction.

"Just go, already!" a rude audience member yelled.

"Shut up!" countered Laura. "I'll go when I want, whether it's in an hour or three days from now!" But she decided that she would go now.

She firmly pressed her right foot down, and pushed off the cement with her left foot, placing it on the back of the skateboard. Laura maneuvered around a little bit, getting the hang of her board. She noticed that the audience was getting bored, and decided to amp it up.

Laura turned the skateboard around and approached her first ramp. It was small, only about five inches off the ground, but that's because it was a kiddy ramp. But everybody knows it's not the hand you're dealt that defines your life, it's what you DO with the hand that you're dealt that defines your life.

So Laura aimed for the small ramp. She held it in her eyes. She was getting closer…seven seconds away….five seconds away….three seconds away…she was going up the ramp! She got to the top and tried to Ollie off, but her feet wouldn't work. They stayed firmly glued down.

Gravity carried the board down the ramp, but inertia kept Laura where she was standing. Then gravity ever so nicely threw Laura to the ground. Hard. Precisely 9.8 meters per second squared, if one was to be exact.

The skateboard rolled down the ramp until friction gently ceased it about fifteen feet away from the scene of the crime. Laura hit the edge of the ramp, rolled to the ground, and lay there.

There was dead silence from the audience.

"HIKARU!" Kendall shouted out, pushing her way through the crowd. She was in tears by the time she reached the ramp where her twin had fallen. Kendall grasped her twin's hands, and let her teardrops fall onto her twin. "DON'T DIE HIKARU!" she cried.

Laura opened her eyes and let the sunlight pour in. "I'm not about to die, Kaoru, honestly...but I do think I need an ambulance…my hip…" Laura looked away, wincing as her twin pulled back the hem of her pants to see her throbbing hip. She felt Kaoru move, then heard a retching sound. "Kaoru?" asked Laura, turning to see her twin wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a huge, swollen, purple lump on her hip and realized the adrenaline must be blocking some of the pain.

Ciel looked at Laura and then he threw up. But everyone knew that Ciel had a week stomach, so it proved nothing. "By my name and that of the Queen's, I order you Sebastian! Come here now!"

About two seconds later, an ambulance appeared and a man with ebony hair stepped out.

Even in her pain-ridden state, Laura could make out that the man was Sebastian. One would have to be an idiot or in severe shock to not realize it.

"Bocchan! Are you okay?" panicked Sebastian.

Laura shot him an evil look, and it was plain to see that she meant _Do I _look_ like I'm okay to you?_

Sebastian bowed to pick her up, but she pushed him away saying, "Don't be a fool, I can stand on my own!" **(Kuroshitsuji quote, anyone?)**

Laura stood and managed to severely limp a few steps on her own. "Does anyone else hear that ringing in their ears?" she proposed, swaying before she passed out.

Sebastian reached out to catch her, (He was, after all, only a few feet away) but Kendall, Laura's twin, beat him to it. Which was saying something, because he's got the reflexes of a demon, and Kendall…well, let's just say Kendall does not.

"May I carry Bocchan for you, Miss Kendall?"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON MY HIKARU'S HEAD!" shouted Kendall, startling everyone in the audience. "I WON'T LET YOU!" she glared at Sebastian, and almost had him beat at his own game. But not quite.

Kendall somehow managed to drag Laura over to the ambulance, even though they were the same size, and load Laura onto a stretcher. The only thing she couldn't do was drive her to the hospital because, sadly, her mother had neglected to sign her up for Driver's Ed. With a glowering scowl, she reluctantly let Sebastian drive her, Ciel, and Alois to the hospital in the back of the ambulance.

*At the Hospital*

"Well, it appears that her hip was not even fractured, although she won't be able to walk for a while, let alone lay on her right side," said the doctor, flipping through the X-rays.

Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh. Well, everyone except Kendall, that is.

"NO! HIKA-CHAN'S FAVORITE WAY OF SLEEPING IS ON HER STOMACH, AND THEN HER RIGHT SIDE! HOW WILL SHE MANAGE TO SLEEP SOUNDLY EVER AGAIN?"

Kendall's shouting managed to bring Laura back to consciousness. Laura sat there giggling while listening to Kendall go on and on. "Honestly, Kendall, you're making a bigger deal out of it than I am. I'm just glad it's not broken or anything, because that would SUCK big-time."

"HIKA-CHAN! YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS SO SCARED! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN, HIKA-CHAN!"

And with that, Laura and Kendall hugged like it was the last hug they ever could have.

Later on, after everyone debated over who won the competition, it was decided that Laura should have all the Pocky to herself for being such a good patient at the hospital. But Laura was kind enough to share it with everyone, so Alois, Ciel, Kendall, and Sebastian all enjoyed a pack of Strawberry Pocky.

**The End (of the Chapter)**

P.S. Needless to say, Laura never skateboarded again. The End of the Chapter for real this time.


End file.
